


Assassin's Creed

by Evilfairy



Category: Assassin's Creed, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто не истинно и все дозволено, друг мой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> цель жизни - все еще написать кроссовер всего со всем  
>  в общем, так. куча заимствований из ассасинс крид, аомине = альтаир, да я спер сюжет начала первой части, виновен каюсь. глобальный сюжет игр я не трогаю, просто маленькая аушка про ассасинов.   
> джаббервоки - бармаглоты - антагонисты из экстра-гейм (на месте тамплиеров).   
> наглые враки о кредо. смерть канонического второстепенного персонажа  
> такие дела

## Часть 1

Пещера встретила Аомине прохладой. Он подтянулся на балке, удерживающей искусственный свод, и перепрыгнул на другой край глубокой ямы. На дне плескалась зловонная жижа. Аомине сверху чувствовал мерзкий запах – нашли, куда сливать помои, придурки. Таких ям было несколько, но остальные были пустыми. Рабочие, которых привезли с собой джаббервоки, раскапывали древнее святилище с большим энтузиазмом, укрепляя стены и потолки в тех местах, где уже закончили. Аомине прыгал с балки на балку, с раздражением размышляя о том, где же все-таки ждут его Мидорима с Такао. У входа их не было.

Задание с самого начала было дурацким. Ниджимура позвал его в свой кабинет на самом верху башни и долго объяснял, что вещь, которую нашли джаббервоки, надо забрать обязательно. Хоть в лепешку расшибиться, но забрать. Аомине не стал спорить, отобрать игрушку у толпы детишек – что может быть проще? Но Ниджимура сообщил, что вместе с ним пойдут Такао и Мидорима, а это грозило идиотскими шуточками и ледяным неодобрением. Но Аомине вновь согласился, по дороге накручивая себя и еще больше злясь.

Мидоримы видно не было, наверняка где-то на самых верхних балках притаился, а вот Такао прятался за выступом, к которому спешил рабочий джаббервоков. Он бы наверняка не увидел в тени неприметного Такао, но он был ловок, а в руке зажимал какую-то вещицу, так что Аомине, недолго думая, метнул в него нож. Рабочий упал с тихим стоном, по телу его прошла последняя судорога, и он умер. Такао ругнулся, выходя из-за уступа.

— Необязательно было его убивать, он просто посыльный, — сообщил голос сверху. Аомине задрал голову и прищурился. Мидорима сидел на балке, подкидывая стилет и ловя его кончиками пальцев. — Он был невиновен.

— Он мешал, — отмахнулся Аомине.

— Мы не убиваем невиновных, — продолжил нудеть Мидорима, соскальзывая вниз и убирая стилет. — Помни кредо, уважай его.

— Не говори мне про кредо, я его отлично знаю, — Такао хмыкнул, но Мидорима усмирил его недовольным взглядом. — Пойдем, заберем находку.

Аомине побежал вперед. В Братстве не было равных ему в скорости, ловкости и силе, так что идти первым было логично. Мидорима не претендовал, а Такао просто не поспевал. Аомине ухмыльнулся. Пусть тот рабочий и был невиновен, но он был связан с джаббервоками, а это уже повод для убийства. Настроение немного поднялось, хотя Аомине все еще был ужасно недоволен компанией.

Зал, в который они бесшумно забрались через верхний проход, образованный разваливающейся породой, был не слишком большим, грязным, но внушающим уважение. Статуи Предтеч сохранились идеально – высокие, детально проработанные. Между статуями находился каменный ларь, крышка которого была разбита. Рядом с ним толпились солдаты джаббервоков и Нэш. Аомине сплюнул. Добрались же.

— Его жизнь – моя, — к площадке, на которой они притаились, была приставлена лестница. Аомине шагнул к ней, отмахнувшись от попытавшегося схватить его Мидоримы.

— Нам поручили забрать находку, а не убивать Нэша, — шепотом возразил тот. Такао согласно кивнул. Что-то он сегодня на редкость молчалив, не к добру.

— Нэш стоит у нас на пути, это необходимо, — отозвался Аомине, начиная спускаться.

— Будь благоразумен! — попытался воззвать к его совести Мидорима, но Аомине только фыркнул. — Ты уже нарушил одно правило кредо. Спустишься – нарушишь оставшиеся.

Аомине не стал отвечать. Деревянные перекладины лестницы скользили под руками, когда он быстро спускался вниз. Само существование Нэша в этом мире бесило ужасно. Его хотелось убить всем существом. Нэш же преспокойно разглядывал древнюю книгу и надменно улыбался.

— Эй, джаббервоки, — крикнул Аомине, спрыгивая с лестницы. За плечом оказался Такао, а Мидорима, скорее всего, по своему обыкновению затаился с луком наверху. — Не у вас одних тут дело.

Нэш вскинул голову и поморщился, будто пахло дурно. Аомине не стал швырять в него нож только потому, что знал – Нэш поймает, а переводить оружие на ублюдка не хотелось.

— Ассасины, — как-то чуть обреченно произнес Нэш и скорчил мерзкую морду. — Ну, теперь понятно, почему посыльный так и не вернулся. И что же вам тут надо?

— Кровь, — ухмыльнулся Аомине, активируя скрытый клинок и бросаясь на Нэша. Он успел услышать крик Такао – нет, но дальше был только голос Нэша. Тот перехватил его руку с лезвием и сжал ладонь на горле, поднимая воздухе и швыряя в сторону выхода.

— Я пощажу тебя, ассасин, но только для того, чтобы передал своему хозяину мои слова. Джаббервоки проглотят эту землю и сотрут ваше жалкое братство в порошок.

Аомине едва успел отскочить в сторону, как проход завалило. Раздался чей-то крик, и послышались звуки обнажаемого оружия. Аомине кинулся на образовавшуюся баррикаду, но пролезть было невозможно. Зарычав от досады, он побежал в сторону выхода – сообщить в Цитадель о случившемся.

***

Он родился далеко от Цитадели, на Юге, у самого берега моря. Из детства остались мутные воспоминания об этом месте – жара, влага, запах рыбы и постоянный привкус соли. Он долго отвыкал от этого. Его мать была бедна и, чтобы сводить концы с концами, торговала телом, нажив Аомине от одного из клиентов. Но даже так им едва хватало на еду, и вскоре мать умерла от какого-то страшного заболевания. Старик-монах, живший через улицу, назвал это карой Богов за распутство.

Его забрали за долги через два дня после похорон и увезли на Восток. Покупатель нашелся охотно, и вскоре на шее Аомине застегнулся рабский ошейник, а на предплечье выжгли клеймо.

Как он узнал позже, городок, куда его продали, находился недалеко от Цитадели ассасинов, и те, едва узнали о творящемся беспределе, примчались разбираться. Это была первая Казнь, которую Аомине увидел. Все было быстро, жестко и совершенно беспощадно.

Тогда-то один из учеников, прибывших в городок вместе с мастерами, и наткнулся на Аомине, который в суматохе пытался снять ошейник. Ученик улыбнулся и скрытым клинком взломал замок. Его звали Ниджимура, он протянул Аомине руку и повел за собой в Цитадель.

— Ниджимура ждет тебя, — сообщил Имаеши, стоявший у ворот. Он небрежно прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. — Надеюсь, вести добрые.

Аомине кисло посмотрел на него, выравнивая дыхание. Цитадель располагалась на вершине горы, у подножия которой лежала небольшая деревня. Там жили те, кому ассасины дали приют, реже – семьи самих ассасинов. Деревня обеспечивала нужды Цитадели, а Братство в свою очередь защищало жителей.

Промчавшись сквозь двойные ворота во внутренний двор, Аомине вновь остановился, оглядываясь. Никто еще не знал о его поражении, никому не было дела до того, что он бросил в той пещере Мидориму и Такао, которых уже, наверное, убили. Аомине зажмурился и стиснул кулаки. Надо спешить.

Ниджимура ожидал его на втором этаже, в Зале Знаний. Темный балахон поверх белых одежд братства и алая отделка привычно говорили о его статусе Главы. Увидев Аомине, Ниджимура ухмыльнулся и привычно притянул к себе в грубоватые братские объятья. Совесть вгрызлась в сердце и громко зачавкала.

— Ты вернулся, — глаза у Ниджимуры были светлые, проницательные, смотрели остро. Аомине всегда казалось, что этот взгляд способен пронзить врага насквозь, словно клинок. — Где Мидорима и Такао?

Аомине отступил на шаг, открыл рот и не смог выдавить и слова. Он так бежал, так торопился! И не придумал, что скажет в ответ.

— Я… Я не смог забрать книгу. Там были джаббервоки и…

— Мидорима. Такао, — голос Ниджимуры мгновенно стал холодным, Аомине почти ощутил морозец, пробежавший по коже. — Где они?

— Не смогли уйти, — Аомине опустил взгляд. Он жалел о своей несдержанности. Если бы он только смог, он бы не подставился так глупо, не напал так безрассудно. Если бы он только мог, он бы вытряс душу из Нэша.

Ниджимура прикрыл глаза – сравнимо с тем, как в арбалет вставляют новый болт перед очередным выстрелом. Аомине боялся представить, что он сделает или скажет. Как отзовется. Вина за чужие жизни давила, а гнев Ниджимуры казался ужасающей расправой. Тот открыл глаза, и Аомине увидел сверкающую смертельную сталь.

— Господин, — Акаши легко спрыгнул с верхней балки, оказавшись между Аомине и Ниджимурой. Его вызывающе красные одежды колыхнулись, когда он склонился в приветствии. — В деревню только что вошли джаббервоки, у них Мидорима и Такао. Наблюдатели говорят, что они в очень плохом состоянии.

— Сколько их?

— Около двухсот воинов, еще полсотни отстали, тащат таран, — Акаши был спокоен и хладнокровен. Что же, ничего странного. — Думаю, нам стоит напасть на них сейчас, чтобы не обострять штурм Цитадели.

— Бери своих людей, и отправляйтесь, — кивнул Ниджимура и повернулся к Аомине, едва Акаши исчез из поля зрения, спрыгнув вниз. — С тобой мы договорим после того, как остановим джаббервоков. Иди.

Аомине поклонился и, развернувшись, помчался в деревню. Он не чувствовал земли под ногами, почти летел. В деревне была лавка Хорикаты Май-чан – умницы и просто красавицы, Аомине она так нравилась, он не может допустить, чтобы ей причинили вред!

С уступа спрыгнул Имаеши и побежал рядом, на ходу проверяя пояса для ножей. Аомине не стал спрашивать, но был уверен, что Имаеши уже в курсе провала Аомине. Все братья уже, наверное, знают. Его и так не любили за характер, а теперь у них будет настоящий повод. Не то чтобы Аомине было хоть какое-то дело до этого.

Жители деревни предсказуемо пытались оказать сопротивление и не пустить захватчиков к крепости. Солдаты джаббервоков – полные слабаки и придурки – атаковали целыми группами храбрых одиночек. Май-чан не было видно, значит, спряталась, и хоть за это не стоит переживать. Аомине выхватил меч и вломился в толпу солдат.

Белые одежды братства тут же испачкались в чужой крови. Прав Акаши со своим вызывающим красным – на нем не видно крови.

В Цитадели было совсем немного воинов, никто не ждал нападения – джаббервоки не знали, какая из принадлежащих ассасинам крепостей, является штабом. Их застали врасплох. Аомине уже догадался – за ним следили. И почему раньше не подумал, придурок?!

Их теснили вверх по склону горы. Оставалось надеяться, что кто-то все же заставил мирных жителей спрятаться внутри Цитадели. Ведь если Акаши со своим отрядом уничтожит таран, то им нечего опасаться. Цитадель неприступна.

— Для тебя есть специальное задание, — Ниджимура вылез из стога сена, окрашенного красным. Аомине моргнул. — Незаметно проберись к воротам деревни, где Нэш держит Мидориму и Такао, перебей стражу и уводи их через подземный ход. Не смогут идти – понесешь обоих.

— А Цитадель…

— Разберемся. Акаши возвращается, — Ниджимура кивнул в сторону низины, по которой двигалось несколько людей – впереди бежал Акаши. Аомине поморщился, но кивнул. Это все его вина, значит, ему и разгребать.

Он прыгал по крышам, и джаббервоки, уверенно продвигающиеся в гору, его не замечали. Зачем смотреть наверх, и без этого есть проблемы. Сердце колотилось бешено, руки соскальзывали с выступов из-за пота.

Нэш промчался мимо на коне, ворвавшись в деревню, словно тайфун. Он не заметил Аомине, замершего на крыше дома. За Нэшем мчались его люди с бешенными криками. Он бы мог попробовать устроить Казнь прямо сейчас, проредив армию, дав больше шансов защитникам Цитадели… Но у него была другая цель.

У ворот Аомине наткнулся на Акаши, одарившего его прохладным взглядом.

— Поспеши, лагерь близко, его охраняют пятнадцать человек, — и побежал вперед, ловко запрыгивая на здание. Команда Акаши поспешила за ним, не обращая на Аомине совершенно никакого внимания. Этих четверых хватит для преодоления численного перевеса.

Лагерь действительно был близко. Караульные то и дело тревожно оглядывались, косились в сторону Цитадели. Убить их скрытно было бы очень сложно и долго – какими бы дуболомами они ни были, исчезновение половины своих товарищей точно заметят. Аомине прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая, выпуская весь воздух из легких. Главное – не вдыхать до конца Казни.

Впервые Аомине сумел войти в это состояние – беспощадного непобедимого маньяка – в четырнадцать лет, когда они с Имаеши устроили переполох в джаббервоковском городишке. Всего-то надо было встретиться с информатором, но Аомине не смог не влезть в неприятности. Защитил горожанку от опьяненной вседозволенностью стражи. Разумеется, офицер джаббервоков тут же устроил на них охоту. Имаеши спрятал его тогда в толпе, а сам бросился запутывать следы, но не смог сбежать от офицера. Его бы не смогли убить, теперь Аомине это прекрасно понимал – но тогда! Охваченный ужасом, он перебил десять человек на одном выдохе. Его самая первая коротенькая Казнь.

Он спрыгнул с уступа прямо на голову первому караульному. Шея была сломана в долю секунды, следующий напоролся на скрытый клинок, третий оказался вбитым в землю мощным ударом. Аомине прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе не видеть, а чувствовать, делать телу то, что оно давно привыкло.

Пятнадцать человек лишилось жизней намного раньше, чем Аомине вновь потребовался воздух. Когда-то белоснежную робу можно было выжимать – липкая кровь была повсюду, Аомине чувствовал вкус на губах, она мешала видеть. Он вытер лицо и поморщился.

Мидорима и Такао были в шатре Нэша. Оба связанные, избитые, едва живые. Только вот Мидорима был в сознании, а Такао – нет. Аомине убрал меч.

— Нэш притащил сюда книгу?

Мидорима поднял на него пустые уставшие глаза, а потом кивнул в сторону сундука с массивным замком. Ключа, конечно, здесь не было. Ну еще бы. Книгу стоило бы забрать, иначе все это окажется бессмысленным. Аомине взмолился, чтобы штурм Цитадели затянулся, и никому не пришло в голову вернуться в лагерь. И чтобы Такао с Мидоримой не решили сдохнуть раньше времени.

Отмычка привычно легла в руку, Аомине прикусил язык и сконцентрировался. Он ненавидел взламывать замки. Имаеши только качал головой, когда Аомине отбрасывал отмычку во время учебы и уходил, громко топая ногами. Ниджимура всегда смеялся и обзывал растяпой или неумехой. Это мотивировало.

Замок щелкнул и открылся. Вытащив книгу, Аомине сунул её Мидориме в руки, а сам подхватил Такао. Тот оказался неожиданно тяжелым со всем его внушительным арсеналом, но оставлять его оружие здесь было бы… ну неверно, что ли. Это как отпилить руку или ногу.

— Идти сможешь? — спросил он у Мидоримы. Тот только кивнул. — Мы пойдем через катакомбы под Цитаделью. Немного дольше, но безопаснее.

— Ты думаешь о безопасности, — ухмыльнулся Мидорима.— Наконец-то.

Аомине ничего не ответил.

***

Его судили во дворе. Братство собралось почти полным составом. Ассасины были повсюду – сидели на выступах скалы, балансировали на бортиках Цитадели, оккупировали крыши, скрывались среди листвы деревьев. Привычка – вторая натура. И добрая четверть расположилась внизу, просто стояли и смотрели, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Все знали вину Аомине, все поддерживали суд.

— Ты нарушил все три правила нашего кредо. Я вообще не уверен, что ты понимаешь его значение, — произнес Ниджимура разочарованно. Он уже не злился, видимо, слишком устал. Его разочарование жалило. — В этом есть моя вина. Не вбил в твою голову самое важное. Ты не ассасин. Ты просто убийца.

Аомине сглотнул. Эти два понятия никогда не расходились для него. Его вырастили убийцей, и он убивал. Он не пытался искать для себя оправданий, за него это делало кредо. Ничто не истинно. Все дозволено.

— А раз ты просто убийца, — Ниджимура чуть повысил голос, продолжая, — тебе не место в Братстве.

Это было как удар. Смысл дошел мгновенно, испугал, обезоружил. Аомине уставился на Ниджимуру во все глаза, надеясь, что тот сейчас объяснит свои слова, и окажется, что имел он в виду что-то другое. Но тот молчал, смотрел с печалью и ждал реакции.

— Меня изгоняют?..

Даже звучало по-идиотски, в голове не укладывалось. Братство было его всем – его семьей. Цитадель была его домом.

— Да. Отныне тебе не место в Цитадели, ты должен будешь уйти. Тебе нельзя возвращаться, нельзя разговаривать с братьями. Ты можешь бывать в наших городах, но убивать там – не смей. Не заходи в бюро, не пытайся просить разрешения на контракт. Ты изгнан.

Сказано было надменно и пафосно, будто и не Ниджимура говорил. Ассасины молчали. Никто не выступал против решения. Ни Сацуки, ни Тецу, ни ублюдок-Имаеши… Аомине оглядел всех. Акаши стоял в окружении своих людей. Его глаза были закрыты, словно происходящее здесь не имело к нему никакого отношения. Мидоримы и Такао не было – оба лежали в лазарете под присмотром лекарей.

— Я… понял. Ухожу.

В глазах Сацуки были слезы, захотелось обнять её, но Аомине развернулся и пошел прочь. Из Цитадели. Из Братства. Навсегда.

***

— Ну что скажешь, приятель? — спросил он орла.

Орел заклекотал и полетел прочь от обзорной точки, на которую Аомине забрался. Отсюда прекрасно просматривался особняк его жертвы. Количество стражи, их маршруты, входы и выходы.

От долгого сидения на корточках колени заболели, и пришлось усесться по-простому. Балка была грязнущая, но у него хоть не белоснежные одежды, за них не будет обидно. Да и вообще, материал дешевый, не жалко.

Новый градоправитель, пришедший на смену немощному старику, скончавшемуся пару недель назад, оказался той еще скотиной. Прижал гильдию воров. И ладно бы пытался действовать согласно чести, совести и закону. Нет, он потребовал отдавать половину добычи за покровительство. Ворам, разумеется, это не понравилось, и Аомине предложил свои услуги.

Стража сменилась с колоколом на смотровой площадке, где торчал арбалетчик. Долбанный арбалетчик, Аомине их ненавидел. Сидят высоко, стреляют в самый неподходящий момент. Хотелось все сделать чисто, так что Аомине стал прикидывать откуда удобнее всего будет арбалетчика убрать. Выходило, что с соседнего дерева. Оно было высокое, но листвы на нем уже почти не было. Осень давно вступила свои права, недалеко до зимы. Аомине не любил холод.

Прыгнув в сено, он короткими перебежками добрался до дерева и в который раз похвалил себя за неприметную темную одежду. В белом его увидели бы в тот же момент. А так… он словно тень.

Расположившись на ветке, Аомине достал собственный маленький арбалет и прицелился. В точку! Жаль у него не было яда для диверсий, но нужный можно достать лишь у ассасинов. Довольствоваться же жалкой подменой Аомине не желал.

На стражников у входа он спрыгнул с той самой смотровой площадки, убив скрытыми клинками. Хорошо, что их у него не забрали. Без них было бы туго.

Комната градоправителя располагалась на втором этаже. Пол не скрипел, охранников внутри не было. Действительно, зачем бы? Аомине усмехнулся и быстро поднялся по лестнице. Дверь отворилась бесшумно, на тумбе догорала свеча, а градоправитель спал в своей кровати. Это был молодой мужчина, но на его лице маской застыла надменность, старившая его.

Аомине не стал его будить, не дал возможности уйти с честью, не захотел слушать последние слова. Толку от этого не было бы никакого, только шум бы поднял. Этого Аомине не хотел. Он порылся в кабинете, смежным со спальней, забрал увесистый кошель с деньгами и украшения. Последние можно продать и получить неплохие деньги. Или подарить… Аомине вспомнил, что его единственное увлечение – Хориката Май-чан - осталась в деревне возле Цитадели. Ну, деньги лишними точно не будут.

Уходил через окно. Спрыгнул в густые заросли и быстро перелез через забор, так и не подняв тревоги. Ниджимура им бы гордился. Аомине сплюнул и двинулся в сторону таверны, где снимал комнату.

***

Увесистый кошель шлепнулся на стол рядом с Аомине. Глава гильдии воров опустилась рядом. Она была красива, эта Араки Масако. Жаль лишь, что старше чуть ли не вполовину.

— Чистая работа, — заявила она. — Мы благодарны. Обращайся, если что, гильдия поможет.

Аомине кивнул и ухмыльнулся. Араки приподняла бровь, но спрашивать о причине веселья не стала. Просто элегантно поднялась и вышла из таверны прочь. Аомине проводил ее довольным взглядом. А дела-то налаживаются! Иметь дела с ворами выгодно, когда ты на их стороне, как ни посмотри.

— Эй, — Аомине щелкнул пальцами, подзывая хозяина. — Ещё мне налей. Плачу серебром.

Хозяин подобострастно закивал и принялся всем раздавать указания. Выпивку принесли тут же, даже закуски притащили, не поскупились. Что же, серебро – не медь. Ради этого стоит постараться. Настроение у Аомине было самое благодушное. Он лениво щурился на полоску света, ощущая умиротворение, которого не чувствовал в Братстве, где любая работа – долг.

— И мне, уважаемый, принесите вина.

Аомине вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со скамьи. Напротив него сидел Имаеши в белоснежных одеждах, вооруженный до зубов и со снятым капюшоном. Его появления Аомине не заметил, даже не ощутил опасности или дискомфорта. Холодок пробежал по телу. Так ведь и сдохнуть не долго, Имаеши убить его было – раз плюнуть.

Хозяин, решив, что новый посетитель приходится Аомине приятелем, притащил еще вина и закусок. Имаеши сдержанно поблагодарил, привычно прищурился и неприятно улыбнулся. Ну что за тип.

— Дошел до меня слух, что утром сегодня обнаружили труп градоправителя. Говорят еще, что убил беднягу некий ассасин, нанятый ворами. Работа – загляденье. Никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не слышал. Не в курсе? — Имаеши поднес кубок к губам, но пить не спешил.

Аомине огляделся. Никого больше из ассасинов поблизости не наблюдалось, но если это кто-то вроде Куроко, то его и с орлиным зрением не увидеть.

— Мне нельзя говорить с членами Братства, — сквозь зубы процедил Аомине. Имаеши усмехнулся. Ну да, а то он в курсе не был.

— А ты не говори, — разрешил он. — Кивай в ответ.

Аомине раздраженно уставился на него в ответ. Из всех людей он меньше всего хотел общаться с Имаеши. Мало того, что тот был саркастичным увертливым типом, он ощущался предателем. Хотелось разразиться обвинительной тирадой – не протестовал против решения, не поддержал, просто смотрел издали. Ублюдок. А ведь был наставником! Но Аомине понимал – глупо. Молчали все, все признавали его вину.

— Так это ты постарался с градоправителем? — повторил вопрос Имаеши. Аомине кивнул. — Получается, чтобы заставить тебя нормально работать, нужно было всего лишь вышвырнуть тебя из Братства. А мы столько лет маялись!

Аомине представил, как скрытый клинок входит Имаеши между ребер. Стало немножко легче.

— А я ведь тебя искал, — внезапно поделился Имаеши. Голос его был серьезен, хотя насмешливо-рассеянное выражение с лица он так и не убрал. — Начальник нашего бюро в Тоо решил отправиться на поиски смысла...не знаю правда чего, и наш Повелитель направил на его место твою сестру. Через два дня они уже будут там.

С этими словами он встал и пошел к выходу, так и не выпив заказанного вина. У самой двери он набросил на голову капюшон и тихо выскользнул прочь. Аомине выругался, с трудом сдержав в себе разрушительный порыв.

Значит, Сацуки направили в Тоо. В качестве начальника бюро. Что ж, это хорошие новости.

Аомине все равно не собирался полностью следовать запретам, наложенным на него Ниджимурой. Особенно в том, что касалось Сацуки. Она была его названной сестрой – в первую очередь, а уже потом членом Братства. К тому же, все дозволено, не так ли? Так что какого вообще черта?!

***

Он прибыл в город немного раньше Ниджимуры и Сацуки и устроился на крыше наблюдательной башни у ворот. Отсюда была видна пыльная дорога и все идущие по ней путники: караваны торговцев, простые воины, паломники, желающие поклониться в главном храме. Двое в белоснежных одеждах на темных лошадях разительно выделялись из общей толпы.

Прятаться на виду. Ага. Как же.

Аомине спустился на стену и жадно вгляделся в лица. Ниджимура говорил с начальником стражи, а Сацуки скучающе смотрела прямо перед собой, напрочь лишенная свойственного ей обычно огонька любопытства. Взгляд у нее был… холодный гранат в серебряной оправе. Ниджимура же спрятал лицо за капюшоном так, что его было не увидеть.

Они оставили лошадей у стен города и пешими вошли внутрь. Так они больше напоминали паломников, но все же разительно отличались от них.

Аомине следовал за ними по крышам, скрываясь каждый раз, когда Ниджимура тревожно оборачивался, чуя преследование. Это была игра с огнем, но цель того стоила. Аомине так скучал по Сацуки, так хотел поговорить с ней!

На нее единственную он не злился за молчание. Она ни разу не убивала, не марала клинок в крови, её слово ничего и не стоило. Она была шпионом, умела разговорить людей и вызнать у любого нужную информацию. Но она не была убийцей.

У бюро Аомине пришлось ждать несколько часов. Он удобно расположился на соседней крыше и прикрыл глаза, рассчитывая на свой слух. Стражи поблизости не было, только бойкие торговцы хвалили свои товары. Аомине улыбнулся. Он не был наделен терпением, но ждать его научили.

Ниджимура покинул бюро поздним вечером. Аомине тихо проводил его до ворот, старательно давя какое-то неприятное чувство в груди. Со стены он спустился лишь тогда, как светлые одежды окончательно потерялись в ночной темноте.

Сацуки не спала – раскладывала вещи в небольшой комнатке, где ей теперь предстояло жить. Немногим больше кельи в Цитадели. Аомине застыл у входа, глядя на привычные легкие движения. Завтра сюда прибудет множество ассасинов засвидетельствовать свое почтение и просто отметиться. Утомят Сацуки сильнее долгой дороги. Ждать несколько дней Аомине был не намерен, в Тоо было слишком много Братства.

— Мира и покоя, сестра, — произнес он.

Сацуки оглянулась и выронила мешочек, который до этого держала в руках. А потом с каким-то почти воющим звуком кинулась на него, повисла, вжавшись всем телом и зарыдала. Аомине неловко погладил её по голове и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как в ответ, ловкие пальчики Сацуки сильнее впиваются ему в плечи.

— Я скучал.

— Ты дома.

 

 

## Часть 2

О прибытии ассасинов в город Аомине узнал на следующий день, когда они переполошили стражу. Убили бедного глашатая, прямо посреди улицы и исчезли в толпе. Нет, молодцы, ничего не скажешь. Но довести жертву до темного переулка и там тихо-мирно прирезать, не поднимая шума – вот настоящая школа.

Впрочем, ближе к обеду, когда Аомине сумел их выследить, стало понятно, почему те действовали так… топорно. Прибывшие ассасины были учениками, их серые накидки и снаряжение, стоившее дешевле одного единственного меча Аомине, и общее нервозное поведение выдавали в них новичков.

Если есть ученики, должны быть и учителя.

Аомине залез на самый верх часовни и посмотрел. Молодняк тускло светился из своего убежища, отвлекая от поиска цели. Внизу ходила стража, видная очень четко сейчас. Аомине поморщился и пристальнее вгляделся в две бледные фигуры на самом краю молитвенной площади. А вот и наставники.

Чтобы опознать их, пришлось подобраться ближе, рискуя себя обнаружить. Впрочем, они явно не ожидали встретить здесь кого-то вроде Аомине. Да и незаметная одежда играла на руку. Все-таки ассасины – идиоты.

Наставниками оказались Хьюга и Айда, привычно занятые друг другом. За новичками они следили лишь постольку, поскольку, а те, выполнив задание, не знали, куда себя приткнуть и шлялись на видном месте, привлекая внимание. И Аомине не мог бы ручаться за то, что в городе нет джаббервоков, он сам прибыл лишь пару дней назад и не планировал задерживаться. Его манил крупный порт в недельном переходе, а там можно и на Острова отправиться. В Братстве говорили, что раньше там была Цитадель, там жили основатели, оттуда родом Предтечи. Сейчас же Острова были брошены Братством и, кажется, почти забыты.

Аомине забрался на дерево и поудобнее устроился на ветке. Отличное место, чтобы наблюдать и за новичками, и за их наставниками.

***

Хьюга и Айда отличились. Аомине злился, глядя из своего укрытия, как бестолковые капюшата собираются штурмовать особняк одного из джаббервоков. Их было трое – трое будущих трупов, если не включат мозги. А они этого делать, похоже, не собирались. Хьюга и Айда вообще отсутствовали, проявляя крайнюю степень скудоумия. Мало того, что ничему толковому не научили этих балбесов, так еще и не контролируют!

Новички сидели перед забором и решали, как им лучше пробираться на территорию. Аомине же прекрасно видел, что с того места, где они находились, им ничего не светило. На крыше торчала стража в количестве двух человек, а у сигнального колокола дежурил еще один. Стоит кому-то из них заметить что-то подозрительное… Аомине вдохнул и выдохнул. Верно, он сам не любил таиться, ему было проще пойти в лоб. Но были моменты, когда даже он предпочитал действовать тихо.

И сейчас был как раз такой случай. Нужно было залезть повыше и осмотреться. Тихо убрать тех, что на крыше, а потом того, кто стоит у колокола. Но почему-то новички этого не осознавали. То ли Хьюга и Айда им не додумались объяснить, то ли и сами не понимали. Аомине никогда не бывал с ними на миссиях, просто знал об их существовании. Теперь ему стало интересно, а часто ли их миссии были успешны.

Один из новичков решился лезть. Аомине ругнулся и, наплевав на нарушение запретов, быстро метнул два ножа в стражников. Третьего убил из карманного арбалета и по веткам поспешил вперед.

Новички, в целом, были достаточно талантливы, а один еще и обладал даром орлиного зрения. Редкость, верите ли. Но Аомине по дороге пришлось снять еще двоих. Это почти развеселило. Он, изгнанник, помогает ученикам ассасинов! И ведь Ниджимура прекрасно знал, что Аомине замены не будет. И все равно велел убираться прочь. Ну что ж. Его проблемы.

Аомине устроился на заборе, дожидаясь новичков, зашедших внутрь. Идти с ними еще и туда он не собирался. Если не справятся… вина будет не на нем, совершенно точно. Он и так помог достаточно. Это совершенно не его забота.

Капюшата справились.

***

Аомине начинал подумывать о том, чтобы устроиться к какому-нибудь богатому глупцу. Быть личным стражем, жить при нем – спать в мягкой кровати, вкусно есть и не искать лучшей доли в бесконечном пути. Съемные комнаты успели достать его до тошноты, все просто омерзительные. Даже келья в Цитадели теперь казалась верхом совершенства. Еда в таких заведениях тоже была… так себе. Если не заплатить дополнительно, то тебе принесут такое месиво, что лучше голодать, чем этим питаться. Раньше Аомине как-то не задумывался о таких простых вещах, как удобная кровать и вкусная еда. Это все у него было, это все давало ему Братство, прося взамен лишь честно служить и следовать кредо.

Кредо. Иногда Аомине задумывался о нем, но увидеть в нем что-то иное, кроме ясно сказанного, не мог. Ничто не истинно. Все так. И все дозволено. Что может быть проще и понятнее?

Вино ему принесли дерьмовое. Аомине скривился и злобно посмотрел на сухую остроглазую хозяйку с неопрятными волосами. Чтоб ей пусто было. Лишних денег у Аомине не было. Приличная выручка, полученная от воровской гильдии, подходила к концу, а новой работы не предвиделось. Нападение на дом местного лорда–джаббервока, которое коряво провернули ассасины на глазах у Аомине, переполошило весь город. Стража начала активно искать убийц, скрывшихся, кстати, той же ночью. Но никто об этом больше не знал, ворота в город были закрыты, а на улицы даже выходить было опасно. Предававшийся ленному безделью целую неделю Аомине начинал звереть. Да проще самому перебить всю стражу, чтобы не мучились.

Покинуть город труда для него бы не составило. Но у него была лошадь, за которую он отдал приличную сумму. Бросать деньги на ветер Аомине не желал, да и кто бы ее сейчас купил, верно? К тому же… путешествия станут совсем невыносимыми пешком. Безмерно долгими и нудными.

— На днях на особняк некоего джаббервока напали. В город ни войти, ни выйти. Ужасное положение. Да и вино у вас, уважаемая, весьма печалит.

Аомине даже не вздрогнул. Тень он заметил почти сразу, но вида подавать не стал, приготовившись в случае атаки дать отпор. Но это оказался всего лишь дурацкий Имаеши. Теперь-то ему чего надо?

Хозяйка побледнела, потом побагровела, а затем удалилась прочь. Имаеши нагло засмеялся. Аомине приподнял бровь.

— Встретился я по дороге из Тоо с Айдой и Хьюгой. Они возвращались с задания вместе с учениками. И те мне поведали увлекательную историю, как враги, которых они вначале и не заметили, падали замертво к их ногам. Новички были настолько впечатлены своими удивительными способностями, что не заметили ни ножей, торчащих из трупов, ни арбалетных болтов.

— Занимательная история, — процедил Аомине, делая вид, что обращается к кружке. Та была безучастна. Имаеши насмешливо хмыкнул, и Аомине уныло посмотрел на него. Ну вот откуда тот все знает?! Откуда? — Ты все равно ничего и никому не докажешь.

— А зачем мне что-то кому-то доказывать? Мне достаточно и того, что я знаю, Аомине-кун, — отозвался Имаеши расслабленно. По губам его блуждала довольная улыбка. — Я кое-что уладил, завтра откроют ворота.

Аомине удивился, но не подал вида. Имаеши же совершенно не спешил уходить, сидел напротив и щурился на свет свечи. Разговор не был окончен, и это напрягало.

— Господин наш узнал, что ты был у сестры. Тебя кто-то заметил и все рассказал. Я ожидал его гнева, но он был опечален. Предположу, что он скучает по тебе. Не надумал просить прощения и молить его о возвращении?

— Скучает он, а не я, — резко ответил Аомине. — Если Ниджимуре хочется, то пусть он и просит меня вернуться в Братство. Хотя я все равно не вернусь.

Теперь, кажется, удивился Имаеши. Вся расслабленность пропала из его позы, он напрягся и перестал щуриться. Аомине хмыкнул.

— Почему?

— Зачем мне возвращаться туда, откуда меня выгнали с позором? Я считал Цитадель домом, а вас моей семьей. Но вы все отреклись от меня, каждый. Вы больше мне не братья, а Ниджимура не Господин и не друг.

Имаеши смотрел на Аомине со странным выражением на лице – не то огорчение, не то раздражение, не то насмешка. Мучительно хотелось отвернуться, но отводить взгляд было не в правилах Аомине. Имаеши тяжело вздохнул и встал с места. Прощаться он не стал, просто пошел прочь. Словно ему велели убираться с глаз долой. Так это выглядело.

Аомине же затопила вина, кислая и холодная. Он скривился и прикрыл глаза, прогоняя неприятное чувство. Не виноват и точка.

***

Прибыв в портовый город, Аомине первым делом отправился узнавать о кораблях, отправляющихся на Острова. На него смотрели как идиота и каждый раз посылали от греха подальше. Никто, как оказалось, туда больше не плавал – запрещено указом Пресветлого Королевского Величества.

В Королевстве все давно поклонялись одному Богу, Ему строили храмы, о Нем рассказывали проповедники. Аомине не сильно вникал – не верил. Зато на Островах и далеко на Юге, там, откуда Аомине был родом, до сих пор жили язычники. И если с Югом не связывались по причине торговых отношений, то против Островов регулярно воевали. А власть короля была… весьма шаткой. Его подданные грызлись друг с другом за лучшие земли, а ассасины и джаббервоки, избравшие местом своей собственной войны Королевство, только подливали масла в огонь. На Островах, как Аомине знал, такой проблемы не было, и исход стычек на почве веры всегда был один – королевское войско сбегало, поджав хвосты.

А теперь вот… плавать туда запретили.

Не сказать, что Аомине очень расстроился, но и радости не ощущал. Его примерный план путешествия катился куда-то под горку, а он только стоял и смотрел на это. По правде, он совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Потому что и делать-то было нечего.

Он пошел от пристани прочь, чуть сгорбившись и стараясь держаться в тени.

***

— Так сколько способов убийства ты знаешь? — спросила ростовщица, сморщив хорошенький носик. Аомине она не нравилась, внешняя красота маскировала суть, но для того, кто умеет смотреть, это не помеха. Ростовщица была гнилая изнутри – злая, обыкновенно по-человечески злая и очень жадная. Аомине понимал жадность – он сам был первое время после освобождения жаден до всего – до сна, до еды, до ласки. Он был жаден, но лишь потому, что у него никогда этого не было, и он стремился насытиться. Ростовщица была жадная по-иному. Ей, в общем-то, и не нужны были деньги, но желание получить больше грызло ее изнутри.

— Восемьдесят два, моя госпожа, — отозвался Аомине, повторяя это в третий раз. — Первые пятьдесят шесть оригинальных, а остальные на их основе. Я не слишком изобретателен.

Ростовщица довольно хмыкнула. У нее было странное имя, составленное путем сбора традиций разных народов. Аомине очень быстро запутался и просто обозначил свою нанимательницу как ростовщицу. Так было проще.

— И все восемьдесят два способа ты можешь применить? — интерес у нее был болезненно нездоровый. Напоминало Акаши в его плохие дни, когда он пополнял свой личный список способов умерщвления. Когда Аомине последний раз спрашивал об этом, оригинальных было двести восемнадцать.

— Не все. Двадцать точно не смогу.

— Почему?

Аомине скрипнул зубами. Она в третий раз заводила этот разговор, и он вынужден был отвечать одно и то же трижды.

— Они противоречат моему нравственному кодексу.

— Жаль, — ростовщица скривила губки.

Он бы никогда не взялся охранять ее, если бы не острая денежная необходимость. Ему надо было на что-то жить, надо было заботиться о лошади, надо было двигаться дальше. Путь лежал в столицу, а там будет тяжко даже разнорабочим устроиться. Всевозможных наемников хватало везде. Аомине же отличался только специализацией и качеством умений. Но это на нем не написано.

Ростовщица же предлагала приличные деньги за охрану себя любимой. В городе ее не любили – было за что. Те, кто побогаче периодически нанимали убийц, а те, что победнее и поотчаянее сами рвались в бой. Аомине сначала их не понимал – это ж верная смерть: их скрутят и вздернут следующим утром на площади. Оказалось, что ростовщица была заядлым игроком и как-то проиграла в карты желание одному господину. Его желание было таково – она должна была составить завещание, по которому все её имущество отходило убийце или тому, кто убийцу нанял. Этот пункт как-то хитро оговаривался, чтобы деньги не попали к какому-нибудь ушлому наемнику.

Отсюда и были эти вечные покушения. Аомине сам убил парочку бедолаг. Один раз он едва успел перехватить арбалетный болт, буквально у самого лба ростовщицы. Она выдала ему премию и заперлась на целый день в подвале. Иногда Аомине даже жалел её, но лишь иногда – она была сама виновна во всех своих бедах. Как Аомине был виновен в своих.

— Давай пройдем через тот квартал, — предложила ростовщица, сходя с главной улицы и решительно направляясь в темноту, негостеприимно раззявившую свою пасть за старыми домами.

— Это плохая идея, — Аомине напрягся.

— Почему? Ты не способен меня защитить?

— Способен, но…

— Раз способен, значит, идем.

Аомине бы хотел сказать ей о том, что им придется пройти через Грабежный переулок, что там они могут встрять в неприятности. Хотел бы сказать, что нет причины искать неприятности на ровном месте. Но говорить ей все это было бесполезно. Аомине просто пошел за ней, положив руку на оружие и напряженно высматривая опасность.  
Как он и думал, в Грабежном переулке, к кошелю на поясе ростовщицы потянулась ловкая рука. Аомине перехватил воришку и вытянул из тени, встряхнув для острастки. Тот смотрел огромными перепуганными глазами, совсем еще мальчишка, губы у него подрагивали.

— Это вор? — ростовщица проверила кошель и недовольно повела плечами.

— Вор, моя госпожа.

Ростовщица открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и именно в этот момент с крыш попрыгали настоящие грабители. Их было четверо, плечистых, массивных и очень ловких. Аомине было наплевать. Он отшвырнул мальчишку в сторону и спрятал ростовщицу себе за спину, доставая кинжалы.

Грабители дрогнули. Аомине знал, что представляет собой жуткое зрелище. Вооруженный до зубов, огромный и в зловещем, как сказали ему в порту, капюшоне. Ждать он не стал. Не рыцарь, чтобы устраивать честный поединок. Двоих он убил на месте, метнув кинжалы. Третьему проломил череп об стену, налетев с разбега, а четвертого прирезал скрытым клинком, мгновенно развернувшись. Все это не заняло и двух минут. Ростовщица даже не успела испугаться толком и закричать.

Аомине вытер клинок.

— Они мертвы. Я говорил, что идти здесь – плохая идея.

Она кивнула и облизала губы. Подошла к трупам осмотрела их, попинала ногой, словно ожидая какой-то реакции. Мертвым телам все было абсолютно безразлично. В глазах ростовщицы заплясали веселые огоньки. Ей понравилось.

Рядом кто-то всхлипнул. Аомине перевел взгляд вниз и увидел воришку, прижимающегося к стене дома и дрожащего от страха. Его словно заклинило и он почти беспрерывно повторял одно и то же, глядя на Аомине отчаянными глазами:

— Простите.

Ростовщица подошла и положила изящную руку Аомине на плечо.

— Убей вора.

В её голосе не было даже намека на жалость, только кровавая жадность. Её сущность словно стала еще уродливее. Аомине вздрогнул и покачал головой.

— Не буду, — ответил он. — Грабители убили бы, этот – нет. Не заслужил смерти.

— Он пытался украсть мои деньги!

— У моей госпожи и так их много, у мальчишки – ни монетки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты его убил, — ростовщица топнула ногой, словно избалованное дитя.

— А я не хочу его убивать, — ровно произнес Аомине.

— Значит, ты уволен, — ростовщица развернулась и поспешила прочь. Аомине не двинулся с места. Оставалось надеяться, что до дома она дойти сама сумеет.

Воришка замер, даже дрожать перестал. Глаза его будто бы стали еще больше. Он походил на Тецу, на того маленького юркого попрошайку, которого они с Имаеши притащили в Братство. Тецу тогда ходил за ним хвостом, заглядывал в рот и, кажется, был немного влюблен. От воспоминаний стало колко в груди.

Аомине присел на корточки перед воришкой.

— Как твое имя?

— Сакурай, господин, — отозвался тот и внезапно бухнулся перед Аомине колени, снова начав просить прощение. Остановить его стоило огромных трудов.

— У тебя есть кто-то, кто тебя ждет? — спросил Аомине. Сакурай помотал головой. Его постепенно отпускало. — Лет-то тебе сколько?

— Пятнадцать.

Аомине хмыкнул. Он в пятнадцать лет уже был опытным ассасином, а его мастерство признавал даже Ниджимура. Так себе повод для гордости жизненными достижениями.

— Пошли, я позабочусь о тебе, — Аомине встал и протянул руку. Сакурай вцепился в нее с таким обезоруживающим доверием, что сердце ухнуло в какую-то бездну. Намного ниже пяток.

В комнате, которую Аомине снимал в небольшой таверне, Сакурай окончательно пришел в себя. С аппетитом съел немудреную похлебку, умылся холодной водой и с любопытством огляделся по сторонам. Аомине следил за ним краем глаза, выкладывая весь свой арсенал на стол. Сакурай смотрел на это без страха, с осторожным интересом.

— Ты меня совсем не боишься?

— Нет, — Аомине приподнял брови, удивившись ответу. Сакурай смутился и отвел глаза. — Просто я знаю, что ты хороший, господин.

— Откуда же знаешь? Я на твоих глазах убил людей.

— И не тронул меня, — глаза у Сакурая оказались теплые, карие, совсем непохожие на голубые ледышки Куроко. — Я рос в деревне… и все знали там, что я умею видеть. Могу о человеке рассказать – плохой он или хороший, врет или говорит правду. Могу находить скрытое. Разное, в общем. И ты – хороший. Ты светишься.

Взгляд Сакурая на секунду поплыл. Аомине прерывисто вдохнул. Он часто видел подобное в Брастсве. Орлиное зрение. Дар ассасинов. Редкий дар.

— А ростовщица? Женщина, с которой я был?

— Она плохая. Жадная. Красно-черная, — Сакурай посмотрел на него с мрачной решимостью. — Я не сумасшедший, клянусь.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Аомине с улыбкой. — Ведь я тоже вижу, как ты светишься.

***

Сацуки буквально влетела к нему в объятия – привычно легкая и наполненная светом. Глаза её светились от счастья, она смеялась и разве что не прыгала на месте.

— Дай-чан, — она улыбнулась, переполненная ощущениями, непривычно часто жестикулирующая. — Ты сказал, что у тебя есть дело к Братству. Ты хочешь вернуться?

— Нет, — Аомине покачал головой. Что за формулировка-то вообще такая – его выгнали, он не сам ушел.

Сацуки прекратила улыбаться и как-то съежилась, поблекла, перестав напоминать светлячка. Глаза у нее сделались грустные-грустные, и Аомине на мгновение почувствовал себя гнусным обманщиком, не оправдавшим чужих надежд. Вот только глупенькая Сацуки сама себе понапридумывала бреда.

— Тогда что за дело?

Аомине кивнул на притихшего в углу Сакурая. Сацуки удивленно выгнула бровь, безмолвно спрашивая.

— Он видит. Как я, — пришлось пояснить, пояснительной записке на Сакурае не было. — У него нет семьи, ты могла бы отвести его в Братство. Он талантлив.

— Набираешь нам рекрутов, Дай-чан? — в голосе Сацуки была отчетливо слышна грустная насмешка. Аомине захотелось её утешительно обнять, но её кожа словно покрылась мелкими иголочками.

— Не прохожу мимо сокровищ, — ответил он и нервно дернул плечом. Сацуки посмотрела на него с осуждением, все так же безмолвно говоря – лучше бы ты сам вернулся, а не присылал кого-то. Аомине покачал головой. Сацуки тяжело вздохнула.

***

Ростовщицу убили через три дня после того, как она послала к Аомине человека, чтобы предоставить расчет. Денег вышло меньше, чем было обещано, но расстраиваться он не стал. Всегда можно было её убить и получить все огромное богатство. Только делать этого Аомине не собирался. Не его это.

Город был взбудоражен, убийца не скрывался, а насмешливо взирал на явившихся его арестовывать стражников. Бедняга, говорили, совсем поехавший. Аомине знал, что его вздернут, а деньги отойдут его семье. Печально и забавно одновременно. Дозволено – все. Но какая плата, какая цена…

У Аомине поселилось стойкое ощущение чужого взгляда. Он постоянно жег затылок и спину, но обнаружить кого-либо не получалось. Внимание это не было враждебным или опасным, но оно напрягало. Аомине ждал появления того, кто так пристально за ним следит.

И однажды тому надоело просто смотреть.

 

 

## Часть 3

Парнишка, стоявший на углу, выглядел слишком вызывающе. Штаны на нем были слишком узкие, а рубаха, расстегнутая до середины груди, - полупрозрачная. В ушах у него висели серьги - длинные латунные висюльки. Браслеты на руках позвякивали, когда парнишка менял позу, томно проводил ладонями по волосам – ярким, словно солнце, - и бедрам, мужским, крепким, совсем не округлым.

Аомине был готов признать – парень был чудо как хорош, вот только взгляд его поймать не получалось. Он словно был здесь, привлекал к себе внимание нарочно, а словно и не был. Грузчики, то и дело сновавшие мимо, на него внимания не обращали, будто не видели в упор. Парнишка отводил им глаза – так, на памяти Аомине, только Тецу и умел.

Стоять и рассуждать об этом можно было бесконечно, особенно учитывая, что никто из них не торопился, но Аомине не стал. Он вышел из-под навеса портового кабака и двинулся прочь, привычно накинув капюшон. Настроение уже который день держалось на самой низкой отметке и безумно хотелось сделать что-то сумасшедшее. Или хотя бы просто уехать из этого города. Только куда? Аомине не знал.

Перед тем, как завернуть за угол, он обернулся, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на завлекательного невидимку. И не обнаружил его. Парнишки и след простыл. Стена, которую он подпирал, была самой обычной стеной, дорога, на которой стоял, была самой обычно дорогой, разом утеряв весь сияющий орел без его присутствия. Аомине хмыкнул, покачал головой и пошел дальше.

В комнате было душно, дряхлое окно заклинило еще до рождения самого Аомине, о чем ему сообщила хозяйка при первой же встрече. Тогда было откровенно наплевать, сейчас — бесило. Его все бесило. Но больше всего – бесконечно ожидание чего-то. Тупое ожидание. Бессмысленное.

Хотя… себе зачем врать-то? Он ждал совершенно конкретного – весточки из Цитадели. Любого знака, что можно вернуться домой. Но Аомине знал точно – не будет такого. Хайзаки когда-то не простили, а ведь Ниджимура любил его, Ниджимура сходил с ума по нему, но вернуть и не подумал. Чего уж тут надеяться.

Но так хотелось! Увидеть их всех – тех, кто раньше был и не нужен, просто был себе спокойно на фоне, нудел, жужжал, вытаскивал из надежных укрытий, не давая быть одному, не давая лениться. Не хватало вечных пикировок с Кагами, спокойного взгляда Тецу, пугающего спокойствия Акаши, нравоучений Мидоримы… Аомине и не представлял, что от одиночества может быть так хреново.

Однако, как ему было прекрасно известно, что ему не разрешат вернуться, так же он совершенно ясно понимал – он бы все равно не вернулся. Из гордости, из принципов… Да черт его знает, почему. Просто не вернулся бы.

Аомине вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. Можно было выпить и здесь, но отвратительная выпивка, ставшая, кажется, его персональным проклятьем, совершенно не прельщала. Зато среди грязных и узких портовых улочек притаилось одно чудесное заведение. Аомине там наливали бесплатно, если он брался вышвыривать перебравших смутьянов. Ему это было раз плюнуть, а сохраненные деньги грели душу.

Правда второй раз за день тащиться в порт не хотелось.

— Чего встал в проходе? — хозяйка толкнула его бедром, протискиваясь с подносом в сторону стола, где расположился капитан городской стражи. Аомине хмыкнул и пошел прочь.

Порт всяко лучше этой дыры.

Домишек у порта было великое множество, понатыканы они были хаотично, теснились друг к другу, и кое-где приходилось буквально протискиваться между ними. Воняло рыбой, голый булыжник был мокрым. Аомине поморщился, вспоминая теплый чистый песок родного Юга, спокойное тихое море и красивую набережную. Временами он подумывал вернуться домой, просто так, из любопытства. Но каждый раз что-то удерживало на месте.

— Эй.

Голос за спиной раздался так неожиданно, что Аомине испуганно вздрогнул. Как его – лучшего ассасина – умудрились застать врасплох? Он медленно обернулся. У стены, вновь опираясь на нее, стоял утренний парнишка – с кучей браслетов на запястьях, с латунными висюльками в ушах и спокойным серьезным взглядом, утратившим любую игривость. Вот как.

— Проблемы?

Парнишка улыбнулся и покачал головой. Улыбка была скорее насмешливая, чем доброжелательная, и Аомине не стал расслабляться. Хотя опасности он не чувствовал, да и орлиное зрение не отмечало его тревожным красным…

— Меня зовут Кисе, — представился он, отлепляясь от стены и медленно подходя ближе. — Я произвел на тебя впечатление?

Аомине скептически оглядел его с ног до головы. Зачем выряжаться столь вызывающе, если скрываешь свое присутствие? Глупо. Но забавно. Аомине не знал, умел ли так Тецу. Должен был уметь.

— Не особо. Но я оценил твое умение играть с чужим вниманием. Зачем такой наряд? Или ты действительно «мальчик для удовольствий»?.. — он не договорил. Кисе фыркнул.

— Ни разу. Ты бы не выделил меня среди остальных без этой одежды, — крыть было нечем. — Я давно наблюдал за тобой. И я хочу, чтобы ты обучал меня.

Аомине моргнул.

— Обучал? Чему?

— Сражаться, — ответил Кисе и в глазах его загорелся настоящий огонь. — Я видел, как ты это делаешь. И я хочу уметь так же.

— Я не воин, я убийца, — помрачнел Аомине. — И чтобы уметь так же, надо обладать природными способностями. И да, я не учитель, я убийца, — ещё раз сообщил он. Но от жестких слов решительности Кисе не лишился. Только плечами пожал.

— Я способный. Если ты не заметил.

— Я знал одного парня, который умел отводить глаза намного лучше тебя. И он был никудышным воином.

Аомине покачал головой, вспоминая Тецу. Тот был быстрым, ловким, незаметным… но драться не умел совершенно. Зато превосходный шпион – лучшего информатора встречать не доводилось. Он скучал по Тецу. Гадство.

— Ты даже не захотел испытать меня.

— Не хочу тратить время, — Аомине махнул рукой и развернулся, собираясь продолжить путь. Даже если он хотел вернуться в Цитадель, скучал по своей прошлой жизни… это был не повод связываться с каждым, кто пожелает учиться. Тем более, что он и правда не учитель.

Впрочем, он не успел сделать и пары шагов. Стилеты он перехватил в самый последний момент. Пущены они были с огромной силой и большим мастерством. Аомине обернулся. Кисе стоял, вертя между пальцами еще один. Интересно, где прятал.

— Я способный. Хотя бы попробуй.

— Ладно, — Аомине метнул стилеты обратно. Кисе их, разумеется, перехватить не сумел, но уклонился с изяществом. — Ладно.

 

***

 

 

Аомине завел привычку тренироваться за северной городской стеной. Там не было дороги в город – только огромное поле с одиноким деревом. К нему-то Аомине и ходил. Кисе ждал его там, чинно усевшись на колени. Он сменил свой откровенный наряд на обычную темную рубаху и плотные тканевые штаны. Украшений на нем тоже значительно убавилось, осталась только маленькая сережка в левом ухе. Таким он Аомине понравился больше, словно лишившись мнимой доступности, разом стал красивее и ценнее.

— Значит, ты в курсе, где я тренируюсь.

— Говорю же, следил за тобой, — Кисе встал с колен. — На этой стене никогда не бывает стражи, и оттуда прекрасно все видно.

Аомине посмотрел на городскую стену. Та была достаточно далеко. Что ж, он хотя бы зоркий.

— Начнем с проверки. Что ты вообще умеешь?

— Хорошо обращаюсь с метательным оружием. Все, — и, увидев удивленные глаза Аомине, нервно улыбнулся. — Я смогу научиться всему, что ты мне покажешь. Хотя бы пару раз. Всю неделю, что я ходил смотреть на твои тренировки, ты метал ножи в бедное дерево. Я теперь хорошо умею это делать.

—Вот как… — Аомине помнил схожую способность у Хайзаки. Но у Кисе было что-то совершенно иное. — Тогда это будет очень просто. Конечно, если твое тело будет способно к подобным нагрузкам.

— Я постараюсь, — заверил его Кисе с энтузиазмом.

 

 

***

 

 

Кисе действительно оказался прекрасным учеником. Схватывал все на лету, не жаловался на усталость, не отлынивал и почти всегда получал превосходный результат. Бои на мечах Кисе не давались. Аомине признавал, что и сам не слишком умелый фехтовальщик, но у Кисе с этим все было совсем печально. Руки Кисе были не приспособлены к тяжести настоящего оружия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы и махать продолжительное время.

Хорошему ассасину, говорил Ниджимура, меч не нужен вовсе. Аомине с ним соглашался, но стоило быть подготовленным ко всему. Перебить всю стражу в доме богатого чиновника, например. Впрочем, Аомине мог сделать это и с помощью скрытых клинков.

Кисе же предпочитал драться в рукопашную и раскидывать ножи. Делал он это прекрасно – гибкий, ловкий и достаточно сильный. Если бы он учился с детства, то был бы не хуже самого Аомине.

— Я родом с Островов, — сказал однажды Кисе, когда они сидели под деревом, отдыхая. Солнце как раз было в зените, и тень, падавшая на них, была настоящим благословением. Аомине лениво глянул на Кисе. Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь листву и золотили его волосы, окружали сиянием кожу. Он был такой немыслимо красивый, что иногда у Аомине сбивалось сердце. Действительно удивительно красивый.

— Тогда что делаешь в Королевстве? — спросил он, моргнув и прогнав наваждение. Кисе хмыкнул и уставился на городскую стену.

— Никто больше не плавает на Острова, забыл?

Аомине и правда забыл. С Кисе время летело незаметно, с ним было легко и весело. И хотя они были примерно одного возраста, Кисе не утратил мальчишеского задора и радостно гонял чаек в порту, морщился от горечи пива и громко хохотал нал пьяными шутками матросов, будто бы и не понимая скабрезного смыла. Аомине очень любил смотреть на него в такие моменты – его и самого заражало весельем. Но больше всего ему нравилось бегать с Кисе по крышам – быстро и бесшумно, наперегонки, не показываясь на глаза страже. Аомине обожал это - особенно ночью. В этом была настоящая свобода. Ощущение вседозволенности. Никто им был не указ.

— Глупые войны, — поморщился Аомине. — В кого вы вообще верите на своих Островах, что король так вас ненавидит.

— Ну… — Кисе, казалось, задумался. — Мы не верим в богов. Не верим в Бога. Мы верим … в явления… Я не знаю, как это назвать, в вашем языке нет такого слова.

— Хотя бы просто расскажи.

— Мы верим в Любовь, Жизнь, Смерть, Печаль и Разум. Когда-то давно среди нас жили Высшие люди – они были красивы и умны. И очень несчастны, потому что могли видеть прошлое и будущее, знали все наперед и создавали вещи удивительной силы. Они же учили нас и помогали, оберегали от иных людей. А потом они обратились в Любовь и Жизнь, в Смерть, Печаль и Разум. Мы зовем тех людей Предтечами, а то, чем они стали, для нас священно. У нас есть храмы и статуи, похожие на ваши. Но все равно другие. Я родился в семье жрецов Любви, чья миссия сохранять покой и счастье в чужих сердцах. Я тоже должен был служить ей, но отец отправил меня увидеть мир. И вот, я здесь.

Аомине покачал головой. Ему это было чуждо, он не представлял, как можно поклоняться кому-то. Кисе же относился к этому легко, почти безразлично. Для него это было естественно. Он просто верил в эту свою Любовь.

— А разве с такой верой тебе можно учиться убивать? — хмыкнул Аомине, сощурившись. Кисе засмеялся и дернул плечом.

— Мне не запрещали.

Действительно.

Они помолчали. Подул ветер, принес какой-то приторный запах и тут же стих, оставив во рту неприятное ощущение. Аомине прикрыл глаза, вспоминая чудесный сад в Цитадели, где весной пахло сладко, но не так – тонко, почти неуловимо. Летом на деревьях зрели вишни, сочные, немного кислые… Чувство тоски усилилось. И ведь не любил он бывать в этом саду, просто иногда прятался там от суеты и долго дремал, уклоняясь от всех обязанностей. А теперь это место казалось чуть ли не самым желанным.

— А ты? — Кисе невзначай коснулся его плеча, провел пальцами по руке и замер, медленно поглаживая ладонь. Это было очень щекотно, а еще странно-приятно. Аомине приподнял брови. — Во что веришь ты?

— Ни во что, — мгновенно ответил он. Кисе укоризненно покачал головой. При этом в глаза смотрел прямо и честно, словно безмолвно требовал – откровенность за откровенность. — Раньше верил, а теперь нет, — исправился Аомине под этим взглядом.

— Во что раньше? И теперь почему нет? Или это тайна?

Это не было тайной, это было глупо и смешно. И говорить об этом было почему-то неловко.

— Я верил в… Мы звали это кредо. Я и те, с кем я был раньше. Мы верили в него и старались поступать так, как оно велело. Но оказалось, что я понимал его неверно. А если то, во что я верил, ложь… я не знаю, могу ли я верить в это дальше. Ты бы верил?

— Я не знаю, — Кисе покачал головой. — Никогда об этом не думал. Ты скажешь…

— В чем его суть? Ничто не истинно и все дозволено.

— Звучит… цинично. Но ты убийца. И, наверное, те, с кем ты был, тоже… убийцы? Ведь так? — Кисе дождался его кивка и неловко улыбнулся. — Значит, вам подходит. Да и как это можно неверно понимать?..

Аомине вновь усмехнулся. Он умудрился понять полностью прозрачные слова не так. И Кисе верно сказал. Убийцам эти слова подходили.

Только вот дело было в том, что они не были обычными убийцами. Они – не были.

А вот Аомине, видимо, был. 

 

 

## Часть 4

Кисе, в общем-то, не был миленьким. Просто умело создавал впечатление невинного почти ребенка, сияющего солнечного лучика. Аомине это иногда даже вводило в заблуждение, он то и дело кидался его защищать, ограждал от неприятностей, а потом бил себя по лбу – Кисе, хохоча, благодарил его и шел влипать в новые неприятности – грязно ругаться с матросами, воровать кошельки, ввязываться в драки со стражей.

Он был неугомонный до ужаса, Аомине чертовски уставал следить за ним, чувствуя себя крайне глупо. Неужели и он и сам был таким? Неужели Имаеши и Ниджимура так же сбивали ноги, разыскивая его и вытаскивая за шкирку? Хотелось, конечно, верить, что нет.

Скучать по Братству времени не оставалось. Это была словно иная жизнь, другая, ему не принадлежащая больше. Словно сказочный сон, который ты почему-то помнишь даже спустя долгие годы, но со временем из него исчезают детали. И хотя, с момента изгнания, кажется, не прошло и года, Аомине ощущал, как постепенно забывает разные глупые мелочи. И хуже всего было то, что его сжигало изнутри противоречие: он и хотел забыть, не помнить обо всем, и отчаянно желал сохранить лучшее, что когда-то в его жизни было.

Кисе, конечно, помогал. На свой несносный лад.

— Эй, Аомине-чи, смотри, — Аомине поднял взгляд от карты. Он все думал, куда им отправиться дальше. На Острова им не было дороги, только, может, с какими-нибудь пиратами. Но с ними связываться не хотелось. Да и потом им с Островов не уплыть, это точно. К тому же… Кисе придется отправиться в Цитадель, для его же блага. — Аомине-чи!

Он повернулся к Кисе. Тот взобрался на самый верх собора и стоял на тонком шпиле, балансируя на одной ноге. Он казался продолжением этого шпиля, завершающей фигурой… Изящно, устойчиво. Отлично.

— А сможешь Прыжок Веры? — спросил Аомине, ухмыляясь. Кисе тут же скуксился, поморщился и спрыгнул на ровную площадку вокруг купола. Прыжок Веры он сделать не мог. Виноваты в этом были они оба.

Прыжок Веры был… особенностью ассасинов. И дело было не столько в умении правильно прыгнуть, сколько в самой… Вере. Это было смешно, глупо, но это было так. Если ты не способен поверить в свои силы, в Кредо, то ты не сможешь и прыгнуть, не разбившись. Тецу однажды сломал себе ногу, прыгнув с самой высокой башни Цитадели. Тецу боялся и не верил.

Кисе тоже не верил. А Аомине не знал, как объяснить, как заставить проникнуться этим чувством – полной свободы, абсолютной, ничем не замутненной. Пока ты летишь вниз – ты словно правитель этого мира, он принадлежит тебе весь, без остатка. И дыхание перехватывает, и легкие горят, и сердце стучит так бешено – все, последние секунды. Но ты жив, ты знал, что будешь жить, даже если твое тело посчитало иначе… О. В этот момент ты счастлив как никогда. Безмерно счастлив. На секунды, да… Но все же.

— Однажды ты сможешь, — произнес Аомине, коснувшись его руки. Кисе уныло на него глянул.

— А почему у тебя получается? Если ты больше не веришь в Кредо?

Аомине пожал плечами. Наверное, потому что он уже знал, а не верил. Знание было крепче. Аомине провел рукой по плечу Кисе, по шее и погладил его щеку.

— Наперегонки?

 

***

 

Имаеши появился неожиданно. Аомине уже и думать забыл о том, что он может прийти, они не виделись очень давно.

Они с Кисе собирались уезжать из порта, становилось холоднее, наступала зима, их обоих тянуло в тепло. Да и достали они стражников так, что теперь им здесь не было спокойной жизни. Кисе, ставший естественным дополнением Аомине, спал на кровати, сжавшись в комочек, когда Имаеши без стука зашел в комнату.

Он был в синей утепленной одежде с капюшоном на меху и тяжелых сапогах. Но ступал все равно бесшумно. Ассасин.

Кисе не почуял опасности и даже не дернулся, и Аомине мысленно дал ему пинка. Имаеши кинул на Кисе заинтересованный взгляд, потом хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. И на том спасибо.

— Мира и покоя, Аомине-кун, — произнес он глухо и сел за стол. Стул скрипнул под его весом. Аомине остался у кровати, присел на край, не желая оставлять Кисе беззащитным. — Мы давно не разговаривали.

— Давно, — согласился Аомине. В груди заныло что-то тоскливое и тревожное. Ему хотелось домой. Он давно не видел никого из ассасинов. Не слышал голоса Сацуки… — Зачем ты пришел?

— Помнишь Ханамию? — спросил Имаеши.

Аомине Ханамию помнил. Не было в этом человеке ничего хорошего. Он не был ни ассасином, ни джаббервоком – мутный тип, подыгрывавший и тем, и другим. Ассасины не убивали его из какого-то бессмысленного благородства, а джаббервоки… да кто ж их знает!

Ханамия был большой бедой Имаеши, Аомине наблюдал это своими собственными глазами, как эти двое изводили друг друга, а потом уединялись. Ханамия был большой бедой Имаеши до того, как такой же бедой стал для него Касамацу.

— И что? — Кисе зашевелился, и Аомине обернулся к нему, плотнее укрывая одеялом.

— Мне поручили его убить. Найти и устранить. И я нашел его. Но…

Не смог убить. Старо как день. Аомине бы не колебался ни секунды, вонзил бы скрытый клинок ублюдку в горло. А Имаеши почему-то не смог.

— Ты хочешь попросить меня об одолжении? — Аомине криво усмехнулся. — Я не собираюсь выполнять грязную работу за Братство.

Он уже давно не злился. Понял. Принял. Ниджимура поступил, в общем-то, верно. Жестоко, но верно. Аомине был опасен, бесконтролен и чертовски глуп. В Братстве ему было делать нечего. Но обидно было до сих пор. Когда от тебя отрекается семья, это больно, знаете ли.

— Я собираюсь тебя нанять. Ты же наемный убийца. Хороший, как я слышал, — Имаеши неприятно улыбнулся, прищурился и пожал плечами. Будто он и не при делах вовсе. — Я заплачу любую цену, какую назовешь. Вы явно нуждаетесь в деньгах, судя по… — он обвел взглядом их комнату, — по этому.

У них было не так уж и много денег, это верно. А дорога требовала средств, так что такой заказ был бы весьма кстати. К тому же, Ханамия – скользкий ублюдок. Наверняка сильно чем-то довел Братство, раз они все-таки решили его устранить. Аомине с удовольствием перережет ему глотку.

Кисе закашлялся во сне, и Аомине прикрыл глаза. Холод плохо сказывался на Кисе. Еще одна причина, по которой им надо было двигаться на Юг. Да и… Аомине казалось, что он научил Кисе всему, чему мог. Он не был учителем, он был убийцей. И если он не хочет, чтобы и Кисе им становился, нужно отправить его в Цитадель.

— Сто золотых и услуга, — назвал Аомине цену. Имаеши приподнял брови и хмыкнул.

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Видишь его? — Аомине подвинулся, открывая Кисе чужому взгляду. — Он мой ученик. Мой друг. И я… — он не смог бы сказать этого, даже если бы его пытали. Просто чувство толкалось в его груди, теснилось, разрасталось, становясь почти невыносимым. — Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал его в Цитадель. Не сейчас, когда я выполню задание. Когда мы с ним его выполним. Он талантливый. Способный. Упрямый. И он с Островов. Они там верят в этих ваших Предтеч.

— Не наших, — поправил его Имаеши. — Мы просто собираем их знания.

— А прочитать их не можете. Собираете по принципу «не пропадать же добру»?

— И когда ты стал такой язвой? — фыркнул Имаеши и внимательно посмотрел на Кисе. — Ты так хочешь остаться один?

— Я так хочу, чтобы он был в порядке.

Имаеши это принял. Просто кивнул и как-то грустно улыбнулся.

***

Они медленно ехали на лошадях по тракту, изгибающемуся словно змея. Поля покрылись инеем, изо рта вырывалось морозное дыхание, а Кисе то и дело шмыгал красным носом и слегка покашливал. Даже вино во фляге было холодным и плохо согревало.

— Так куда мы едем? — спросил Кисе, плотнее укутываясь в меховую накидку, из-под капюшона торчал только сам красный нос. Он перенял привычку Аомине носить капюшоны, которую тот сам утащил за собой из Братства. И пусть их одежда никогда не была вызывающе белой, любой джаббервок признал бы в них ассасинов.

— Надо убить одного гада, — равнодушно отозвался Аомине. Мерное покачивание в седле навевало сон, а без постоянной веселой трескотни Кисе было никак не взбодриться. — Приходил человек из моего бывшего Братства… Нанял меня. Ну, нас, — поправился он.

— Расскажи о нем, — попросил Кисе. Вообще-то, он обычно не интересовался жизнями тех, кого приходилось убивать. Аомине это полностью одобрял, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Самому ему временами спалось паршиво. Он часто вспоминал последние исповеди --- разговор в нигде со своими жертвами.

— Почему твое Братство хочет его убить?

— Он ублюдок, и, похоже, окончательно определился со стороной.

— Со стороной?

Аомине задумчиво посмотрел на него. С одной стороны, рассказывать об ассасинах и джаббервоках непосвященному не следовало. Но с другой… С другой, Аомине сам собирался запихнуть Кисе в чертову Цитадель и оставить там на долгий срок. Навсегда. Почему бы и не рассказать?..

— Я состоял в Братстве Ассасинов – наемных убийц, — он вздохнул и скривился. — У нас было три правила, которые мы выделили из нашего Кредо. Не убивай невинных, скрывайся на виду и не подставляй Братство под удар. Хорошие парни. Братству противостоят джаббервоки. У них Орден. Не знаю, чем они там занимаются, но они жаждут власти. Это их цель – покорить мир, сделать из людей послушных рабов. Они оправдывают это тем, что тогда не будет ни боли, ни страданий. Ведь не будет войн, так как все будут заперты. Или что-то в этом духе. Плохие парни. А в перерывах между враждой и те, и другие, убивают людей. Ассасины за деньги, джаббервоки – по велению сердца.

— Занятно. Значит, наша цель с плохими парнями, — произнес Кисе. Ему шел черный цвет, капюшон был отделан серебристым шитьем, и Кисе казался еще красивее от этого. Каким же болезненно красивым он был! Болезненно… - бледным, измученным и будто бы исхудавшим. — И почему ты не с ними?

— Меня выгнали, — легко ответил Аомине. Когда он с этим смирился, жить стало легче. Думать об этом стало проще. Ну и говорить тоже. — Я нарушил все три правила.

— И неправильно понимал это ваше Кредо, — вспомнил Кисе. Аомине кивнул. Все верно. — Ничто не истинно и все дозволено, так? Мне кажется, я знаю, как это можно понимать иначе.

— Расскажешь?

— Может быть, — Кисе улыбнулся ему обветренными губами и пришпорил лошадь. Аомине хмыкнул и поспешил следом.

 

***

 

Имаеши сделал за них всю самую скучную работу. Выследил, изучил, придумал план, составил карту особняка, где жил Ханамия. Отметил все потайные точки – пути проникновения. Придумал пути отвлечения… Справился на пять с плюсом. Аомине так никогда толком не умел. Да и не любил он тщательно копаться во всем этом. Он всегда был достаточно силен, чтобы просто прийти и убить.

Кисе же пришел в восторг от плана и необходимости вызнавать такие мелочи и тонкости. Он вообще любил сложности – потому и таскался за Аомине следом даже тогда, когда тот перестал его чему-то учить.

В город им прошлось прибыть ночью и со снятыми капюшонами. Местность была под контролем джаббервоков, и последнее, что Аомине собирался делать, - так глупо подставляться. Особенно учитывая то, что ни он, ни Кисе не были ассасинами.

Без капюшона он чувствовал себя голым. Безоружным, что ли… Это было глупо, ведь его огромный арсенал всегда был под рукой. Но привычка прятаться под капюшоном так въелась под кожу, что теперь он не мог чувствовать себя спокойно. Кисе ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Аомине не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, как-то разом расслабляясь. Интересно, знал ли Кисе о полученной власти над ним? Наверняка знал. Кисе был из тех, кто сразу просекал такие вещи.

Они остановились в заранее выкупленом Имаеши доме – пустом и пыльном, стоящем на отшибе. Впрочем, это было только на руку. Разве что раздражало отсутствие кроватей.

— Опять спать на плаще, — уныло пробормотал Кисе, обхватывая себя руками. Он толком не высыпался из-за дорожного образа жизни, необходимости спать на холодной земле и посменно дежурить. Его волосы как-то посерели, щеки слегка запали, а на губы и вовсе смотреть было больно. Из-за вечных разговоров на морозе и дурной привычки облизываться не по делу они потрескались и часто кровили.

— Зато здесь теплее, чем на улице, и не надо дежурить, — сказал Аомине, радуясь уже хотя бы этому. Путешествие измотало и его. Он подозревал, что выглядит ничем не лучше Кисе.

— Все равно холодно, а тут даже костра не разведешь, — Кисе зябко поежился.

— Обнимемся, и будет тепло, — фыркнул Аомине.

Кисе хитро на него покосился, а в следующую секунду попытался сбить с ног. Пришлось отскочить назад. Сзади была стена, в которую Аомине и врезался. Кисе захохотал.

— Тебе бы только со мной пообниматься, — выдавил он сквозь смех. Аомине поморщился и мысленно пообещал наказать засранца, как только тот попадет к нему в руки.

— Так ты и сам не против, — возразил он, потирая спину. Кисе прекратил смеяться и серьезно на него посмотрел. А потом просто произнес:

 

— Верно.

Он иногда бывал до абсурда искренним, словно не боялся, что с его чувствами могут плохо обойтись. Это часто выбивало Аомине из колеи, просто вышибало весь воздух из груди. Вот как сейчас. Нагло и весело, а потом искренне и тепло.

Ночью им действительно пришлось обняться, чтобы не замерзнуть. И, наверное, впервые с тех пор, как они покинули портовый городок, они спали спокойно. Аомине уткнулся носом в отросшие волосы Кисе, подгреб его к себе поближе и почти мгновенно провалился сон, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Кисе тоже уснул, едва успев лечь. Он обладал удивительной способностью, присущей, пожалуй, только детям, - засыпать почти при любых обстоятельствах и в любых местах.

Снилось что-то хорошее – доброе и светлое. Похожее на утро в саду Цитадели в компании Кагами и Тецу. Совсем не то, что должно сниться убийцам.

Кисе лениво сжевал свою порцию вяленого мяса, запивая остатками кислого вина, и посмотрел на Аомине почти в упор, выжидая. А Аомине не знал, что сказать, с чего начать. И надо ли давать указания и наставления. План они уже десять раз проработали, выучили и говорить о нем смысла не было. Морально оба вполне были к этому готовы – для Аомине это никогда и не было проблемой, а Кисе успел привыкнуть – убил некоторых. Со смертью он справлялся на удивление хорошо. Спокойно. Это и радовало и беспокоило.

— Знаешь, — начал он и оборвал сам себя, когда Кисе поднял на него свои сияющие каким-то необъяснимым светом глаза. Кисе почти всегда так смотрел на него, словно ласково гладил взглядом. И Аомине был перед этим совершенно бессилен. Против всей этой любви у него не было ни оружия, ни брони. — Возможно, ты увидишь последнюю исповедь. Я говорил тебе о ней.

— Я помню, — кивнул Кисе и усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — Аомине неловко потер шею. — Хорошо. Если что, я всегда буду рядом.

— Я знаю, — уверенно отозвался Кисе, будто ни секунды и не сомневался. И будь Аомине проклят, если подставит его под удар, как Братство когда-то. Будь он проклят.

***

План сработал безукоризненно. В конце концов, его разработал Имаеши, который был прекрасный тактик и разумный стратег, а помимо этого – знал Ханамию лучше всех на свете. Их с Кисе клинки вошли в горло Ханамии с разных сторон, не давая ему и шанса. Все вокруг окутала неясная дымка, и раздался хриплый булькающий смех.

— Вот, значит, как это выглядит? Последние секунды перед концом. Как жаль… — голос Ханамии был ужасно печальным. И он сам выглядел несчастным и каким-то сломленным. Но в следующую секунду в его глазах вспыхнула злоба, и он с яростью прошипел. — Да ни черта подобного, ассасин! Не буду я говорить прощальных слов и в чем-то каяться!

Он захрипел и обмяк на коленях у Кисе. Глаза его закатились, и Аомине прикрыл ему веки.

— Покойся с миром, — шепнул он и испачкал белое перо в чужой крови. Он уже представлял, как посмотрит на это перо Имаеши.

Мир вновь обрел краски и привычную скорость. Кисе поднялся с пола, неприязненно оглядел труп Ханамии и подошел к Аомине. А потом резко обнял, вжался всем телом и тяжело выдохнул, будто скидывая с себя гору.

Аомине чувствовал себя примерно так же. Он гладил Кисе по голове, придерживал одной рукой за плечи и просто наслаждался его теплом. Было хорошо. Действительно хорошо, несмотря на труп под ногами.

— Я рад, что мы убили его, — произнес Кисе, отстраняясь. — Он него веяло чем-то темным. Неприятным, знаешь.

Аомине кивнул. Он знал. Чувствовал. Видел.

Кисе грустно ему улыбнулся. И эта улыбка была необходима Аомине.

Как жаль… Аомине, в отличие от Ханамии, действительно жалел, что конец был неизбежен.

***

— Что? — спросил Кисе.

— Ты едешь в Цитадель, — повторил Аомине как можно спокойнее, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. — С ним, — он кивнул в сторону Имаеши. Тот приподнял кружку и насмешливо ей отсалютовал.

— Нет, не еду, — Кисе нахмурился и нервно облизал губы, тут же поморщившись. — Я не собираюсь становиться ассасином. Я не хочу уходить от тебя. Почему ты вообще мной командуешь?

— Потому что я твой учитель! — голос пришлось повысить. Ведь Кисе тоже почти кричал.

— Не смеши меня, — он разве что ногой не топнул, зато скрестил руки на груди, неосознанно закрываясь. — Ты не учитель, ты убийца!

— И ты тоже. Так что твое место в Цитадели. В Братстве.

— Твое тоже, — Кисе попытался нависнуть над ним, но потерпел поражение и отступил на шаг. — Скажите ему, — он обернулся к Имаеши.

— Боюсь, ему там не место, — покачал головой тот. — Его изгнали. А тебе действительно лучше поехать со мной. Теперь джаббервоки знают о тебе, а ты недоучен и в весьма сомнительной компании. Да и наш Аомине-кун – одиночка. Ему всегда было лучше одному, правда?

Нет, подумал Аомине.

— Да, — сказал он. Кисе стиснул кулаки и раздраженно выдохнул. Будь он драконом – спалил бы весь дом.

Зато он больше не пытался спорить и стал собирать вещи в мешок. Скинул туда валявшиеся на тумбочке кинжалы, подобрал запасные перчатки с пола и прихватил еще пару мелочей, о которых Аомине даже и не задумывался. Просто они всегда были у Кисе.

В груди тянуло. Он знал, что это правильно. Правильно, как и то, что его изгнали из Братства. Но от этого легче не было.

Имаеши встал и вышел за дверь, оставив ее открытой специально для Кисе. Тот тоже направился к порогу, а потом обернулся к мнущемуся рядом Аомине. Они смотрели друга на друга не больше пары секунд, а потом Кисе как-то беспомощно спросил:

— Да какого ж черта?.. — шагнул вплотную, затем быстро и зло поцеловал. Смял губы, выдохнул и отстранился. Посмотрел с отчаянием и вышел за дверь. 

 

 

## Часть 5

Лошадь Аомине продал торговцу с хитрым и каким-то пакостным выражением на лице. Это было своего рода предательство, но возиться с содержанием он не собирался. Южный порт, куда Аомине прибыл и не собирался больше покидать, оказался очень шумным и очень людным, а потому – очень дорогим городом. И хотя деньги у него были, лошадь ему была больше не нужна. Впрочем, та не особо и сильно расстроилась от смены хозяина.

Первым делом Аомине нашел свой старый дом, где теперь жили другие люди, и облегченно вздохнул. Здесь все сильно отличалось от мутных воспоминаний, и было чужим, совсем-совсем не родным и не близким. И от этого было неожиданно легче. Все тяжелое, мучившее его на протяжении долгого времени, исчезло.

Он поселился в дрянной гостинице недалеко от городских ворот и довольно быстро нашел себе работу. Самую обычную работу – охранять. И почему все считали убийц хорошими охранниками?.. Впрочем, Аомине не жаловался. Его все устраивало.

Все было хорошо. Насколько вообще могло быть.

***

Такао появился за его спиной буквально из ниоткуда, ухмыльнулся, мазнув белым пером по шее, и с огромным трудом успел увернуться от скрытого клинка. Подобные игры Аомине не одобрял, Мидорима, как помнилось, тоже. И вот какого черта?! Что все так стремятся заявиться к нему и нарушить запрет?!

Аомине сделал резкую подсечку и легким перекатом оказался сбоку от Такао. Запястьем он касался виска, еще чуть-чуть, и чью-то голову продырявит скрытый клинок. Весело будет. Аомине злился.

Такао тяжело дышал, сглатывал слегка нервно, но особенно испуганным не казался. Был уверен, что его не тронут. Правильно, в общем-то. Если убить Такао, за него мстить примчится Мидорима. Если же убить Мидориму – что будет в несколько раз сложнее – то явится Акаши. И тут уже Аомине расценивал шансы на победу как один к одному. И то если очень повезет. Но если убить уже Акаши, то за ним придет Ниджимура, и это уже вообще без шансов.

Аомине вздохнул. Даже думать о подобном было смешно и глупо. Он бы никогда не поднял клинка на своих бывших братьев.

Он отпустил Такао и сам вернулся на камень, с которого пялился на море. Оно было здесь спокойное, грязное и очень теплое. Совсем не похожее на море Северного Порта, где они с Кисе жили. То постоянно пенилось, поднималось волнами и временами затапливало пристань. А еще оно было почти ледяным, особенно под конец осени.

— Что надо?

Такао сел рядом с ним на мокрый песок прямо в своей белоснежной одежде, откинул капюшон с лица и посмотрел на него улыбаясь.

— Я не злюсь на тебя. И не обижаюсь, — заявил он. Аомине удивленно моргнул и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Какая радость.

— И Шин-чан на тебя не держит зла, — продолжил Такао, не обращая на внимания на пренебрежительные слова. Его бровь пересекал небольшой шрам, которого не было раньше, а в носу обнаружилась сережка. Вот дурак.

— Он что, тоже здесь? — спросил Аомине и поежился, когда налетел прохладный ветер со стороны моря.

— Ага, — Такао кивнул и закопал ноги в песок. Он же был в курсе, что потом в обуви ходить будет невозможно?.. — Но ты же знаешь его, он бы не стал нарушать правила. И он не хотел к тебе идти. Не потому что обижается или злится, — Такао махнул рукой, — просто… ты же знаешь его.

Аомине знал и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Какая-то невыносимая тяжесть стала легче, почти испарилась с его плеч, словно ушла в землю с последними лучами солнца. Такао подхватил немного песка и стал его старательно лепить в шарик. Дети такие называли пирожками. Аомине не помнил, чтобы занимался подобным в детстве.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и хмыкнул. Такао улыбнулся ему и дернул плечом.

Они еще немного посидели в молчании. Такао строил замок, то и дело ерзая и случайно задевая хрупкие башни, отчего те мгновенно рушились. Аомине смотрел то на море, то на него. Ему было спокойно и приятно. Так не было очень давно.

— Знаешь, твой парень умеет читать на языке Предтеч, — внезапно произнес Такао, и Аомине замер, не сразу сообразив, о чем речь.

— Он не мой парень, он мой ученик, — ответил и сложил руки на груди, недовольно хмуря брови.

— Ага, — легко согласился Такао, но в его глазах плясали черти. — Так вот, он почти перевел нам тот трактат. Ну тот, который… — он не договорил, но Аомине и так все прекрасно понял. Который они пытались умыкнуть из древнего храма.

— И что полезного там написано? — спросил он.

Такао ухмыльнулся.

— Да много чего. Рецепты десертов. Посевной календарь. Инструкции по уборке в храме. Записки с описанием изменений погоды и влиянием на нее молитв людей. Кстати, влияния нет.

— Это не… — Аомине аж подскочил на месте и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Не трактат, ага, — Такао откровенно веселился. — Это дневник одного из Предтеч. Или одной, не уверен.

Это было очень глупо. Стоило вообще предположить, что столь развитая цивилизация не стала бы писать научные трактаты от руки. И потом прятать их в храмах. Из-за этого ведь Мидорима с Такао чуть не погибли. Аомине был зол.

— Можешь утешиться тем, что твоему парню нравится переводить, и он очень быстро учится.

Аомине мрачно глянул на него и пошел прочь. Такао только плечами пожал и продолжил строить замок.

***

Имаеши подсел к нему, когда Аомине наслаждался послеобеденным отдыхом рядом с трактиром.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, скептически осмотрел грязную лавку, поморщился и все-таки приземлил свою задницу рядом. Белые одежды Братства наверняка тут же испачкались. Аомине ухмыльнулся.

— Я, Аомине-кун, ненадолго.

Аомине удивленно посмотрел на него. Обычно Имаеши обнадеживать не спешил. Где-то таился подвох.

— Чего так? — лениво спросил Аомине, щурясь на солнце.

— Так Юкио-чан скучает по мне безмерно, с ума буквально сходит, срываться начинает... обычно на твоем... ученике.

Имаеши замолчал довольно, глянул на помрачневшего Аомине и улыбнулся вдобавок. Ну вот что за скотина?

— Его теперь Касамацу учит?

— Скорее приглядывает за успехами. Боюсь, после тебя там уже нечему... учить, — Аомине вспомнил, как на прошлой неделе перерезал в переулке горло одну сладкоголосому глашатаю. Жаль, нельзя было проделать тот же трюк с Имаеши. Тут даже не совесть, не кредо, этого же хрен убьешь. — Но Юкио-чан прикладывает все усилия, чтобы выбить из него твою науку. Твои мысли, Аомине-кун, в такой очаровательной голове к добру не приведут. Но Кисе-кун талантливый и упрямый. Забрался вчера на самый высокий уступ - ты же знаешь, что мы зовем его уступом Аомине? - и там продрых до обеда. Беда с ним, беда.

Имаеши опечалено покачал головой. Аомине подмигнул слепящему солнцу. Почему-то мысль о том, что Кисе заменяет его на боевом посту главной головной боли Братства, неимоверно грела. От этого становилось на душе как-то совсем замечательно.

— Знаешь, что он вытворил, когда Господин наш пожелал его проверить? Уложил его на лопатки тем самым коронными приемом, которому только тебя наш Повелитель и обучил. И не стыдно тебе было передавать его?

— Не стыдно, — Аомине почти солнечно улыбнулся, мысленно давая Кисе пять.

— А Повелитель наш сказал, что больше не будет учить всяких, которые его знания разбазаривают, — Имаеши ехидно улыбался. — И ученик твой тогда и говорит: «Аомине-чи не всякий! Он лучший!» Ну и что с таким будешь делать?..

Внезапно он стал серьезным, посмотрел Аомине в глаза и добавил:

— И Господин наш ответил ему: «Так и есть». Если бы ты видел, с какой тоской он смотрит на Кисе, то не сидел бы сейчас здесь.

— Если Ниджимура влюбился, что я могу сделать, — Аомине дернул плечом и отвернулся.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он скучает по своему младшему брату.

— Вы все ему младшие братья.

— Упрямый как осел, — ругнулся Имаеши. — Тебе стоит вернуться. Ты давно им прощен.

***

Правда была в том, что он не был счастлив в одиночестве. Что бы он ни делал, его это увлекало надолго. Он отчаянно скучал. По Цитадели. По Кисе. По его смеху, улыбкам, безрассудству, теплу. Он хотел, чтобы Кисе поцеловал его еще один раз, просто коснулся губами его губ. Он скучал по Сацуки. По Ниджимуре. Это было просто невыносимо. Чувство одиночества угнетало, пустота внутри росла и ширилась. Ему некуда было идти, нечего не нужно делать.

Именно поэтому он вновь купил лошадь и, едва весна вступила в свои права, поехал прочь из Южного Порта, прекрасного города, где он родился и до которого ему не было никакого дела. Он ехал в горы, объезжал их или проходил насквозь. Иногда останавливался и принимал заказы на убийство. Если сказать, что ты готов кого-то убрать за некоторую сумму денег, к тебе мигом проявят интерес.

Он выполнил заказы четыре раза, а от пятого отказался, едва увидев цель – молодую девушку с обезображенным лицом. Не умерла в пожаре вместе с родителями, который устроил наниматель. Аомине мог её убить, ему нужны были деньги. Но это было неправильно. Это было неправильно потому, что ему было все дозволено. И если это было так, то он собирался решать свою судьбу сам, и в ней не должно быть столь ужасных поступков. Она не заслуживала смерти, и Аомине собирался её убивать.

Со временем ему начало казаться, что он лучше стал понимать кредо. Ничто не истинно – это, конечно, совсем не так. Он – человек, и это истинно. Он любил Кисе и скучал по нему, и это тоже было истинно. Но он лишился Кисе, лишился братьев из Цитадели, и это тоже было верно. Значит, все, что ты имеешь так легко потерять.

Аомине не знал, было ли это верно. Но такая расшифровка ему нравилась больше. Она была человечней.

***

В какой-то момент Аомине обнаружил, что въезжает в странно знакомую горную деревню. Рядом с ней возвышалась скала, на которой стояла Цитадель – гордая и величественная, неприступная, вечная. На воротах деревни дежурили несколько новичков, не узнавших Аомине. Их не смутил ни черный капюшон, ни то, что он был обвешан оружием. Возмутительная халатность.

Он остановился по старой памяти в доме, где раньше жила Май-чан. Только она уехала, полгода как, сообщила ее мать. Аомине не почувствовал разочарования. Его вкусно накормили и оставили отдыхать. Было интересно, как скоро ассасины поймут, что приехал. И поймут ли вообще, придурки безнадежные.

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то зажимал ему рот. Аомине успел испугаться тяжести на своем теле, как знакомый голос ему весело сказал:

— Наконец-то!

Аомине открыл глаза и резко вывернулся из никудышного захвата, подмяв Кисе под себя. В окно комнаты падал свет от болезненно яркой луны, и Кисе блестели глаза, сейчас так похожие на драгоценные камни. Он улыбался так широко и так счастливо, смотрел так зовущее и жадно, что Аомине не смог сдержаться. Он поцеловал его медленно и осторожно, не так, как сделал Кисе в прошлый раз. Просто потому, что мог. Мог поцеловать и мог потерять эту возможность в любую секунду.

Ничто не истинно и все дозволенно, мой друг.

— Я так тебя ждал, — признался Кисе после поцелуя и чуть подвинулся, давая Аомине нормально лечь. — Все тебя ждали.

— Разве?

— Ты не поверишь, — Кисе сжал его руку в своей и довольно вздохнул. — Я убедил Ниджимуру тебя простить и вернуть. Куроко-чи и Кагами-чи отправились в Южный Порт, чтобы сообщить тебе об этом. Думаю, вы разминулись.

Аомине хмыкнул. Плевать ему было сейчас на всех, ему хотелось целовать Кисе, обнимать и наслаждаться его долгожданным теплом.

— Я скучал, — сказал он, и Кисе сладко вздохнул и прищурил глаза довольно. — И я понял кредо.

— Мозги не сломал? — пошутил Кисе, и Аомине немедленно навалился на него и пощекотал. — Ты меня раздавишь, Аомине-чи.

Он откатился в сторону, чуть не свалился с кровати и уставился на луну. Он чувствовал себя дома. Не в Цитадели, в окружении братьев, которых, конечно, хотел увидеть, а рядом с Кисе. Что ж, все сильно изменилось в его жизни. Да и он сам, наверное…

— Ниджимура сказал, что завтра мы устроим праздник, и можно будет петь и танцевать. Но мне он запретил тебе об этом рассказывать.

— Балабол, — фыркнул Аомине.

— Да нет, — Кисе хитро улыбнулся ему. — Просто… Ничто не истинно и все дозволенно.

Что ж, пожалуй, так и есть.

То, что ты имеешь, очень легко потерять, но свою судьбу мы всегда решаем сами.


End file.
